


Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc: A Summary

by ETNMystic



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: I know it's been done before on YouTube and whatnot, but I'm gonna summarize it here.DISCLAIMER: I don't know the specifics, so this is mostly gonna be a general recap.





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

**Naegi:** Hi. I am ~~Generic Protagonist~~ Makoto Naegi. I'm an average kid  ~~that no one~~ ~~understands~~ who got into this school because luck. 

 **Naegi:** Time for hope!

[steps through gate]

 **Naegi:** Never mind.

[passes out]

* * *

**Chapter** **1:**

**Naegi:** Wow, it's only been a few hours. 

 **Naegi:** Oh no. I have to be at the gym at 8 am.

[arrives at gym]

 **Naegi:** [breathes]

 **Ishimaru:** TRUANT YOU ARE LATE!

 **Naegi:** Who are you? Why are you talking in all caps?

 **Ishimaru:** BECAUSE I ALWAYS LEAVE MY MENTAL CAPS LOCK BUTTON ON. I AM THE ULTIMATE SHOUTER.

 **Junko:** I am, like, the Ultimate Valleygirl.

 **Fujisaki:** I am the Ultimate Cinnamon Roll who Deserved Better. 

 **Celeste:** I am the Ultimate Kindling. 

 **Mondo:** I am the Ultimate Snail; hard on the outside, soft on the inside.

 **Leon:** I am the Ultimate First Blackened. 

 **Asahina:** I am the Ultimate Hope---

 **Naegi:** That's my title.

 **Asahina:** Not yet it isn't, shut up.

 **Sakura:** I am the Ultimate Buff Mom.

 **Fukawa:** I am the Ultimate Anxious Wreck. 

 **Togami:** I am the Ultimate Skinny Queen, at least until the second installment of the series. 

 **Maizono:** I am the Ultimate Backstabbing Bitch. Hey, Ultimate Generic Ahoge Protagonist. We went to school together!

 **Hagakure:** I am the Ultimate Stoner.

 **Hifumi:** I am the Ultimate Dabber.

 **Kirigiri:** I am the Ultimate Love Interest.

 **Monokuma:** [appears] I am the Ultimate Build-a-Bear Reject and I will be your headmaster. You all have to commit murder. Happy Bloodbath!

[three days later]

 **Monokuma:** Why haven't you committed murder?

 **Naegi:** I don't feel like it. 

 **Monokuma:** I'll make you feel like it.

[shows videos]

 **Monokuma:** Look at all those despairs. Happy Killing.

[Later]

 **Maizono:** [knocks on door] Hey, ~~Generic Protagonist~~ Makoto. Can we switch rooms for the night? I don't feel safe, and I want to kill someone.

 **Naegi:** I didn't hear that last part, but sure! I trust you, Ultimate Backstabbing Bitch! Just to let you know. My bathroom door is a little bitch and won't open unless you do something specific.

 **Maizono:** Cool. See you when I'm dead!

[the next morning]

 **Mondo:** Hey. Where's Maizono?

 **Naegi:** Oh no. I hope she's not dead.

[runs to room]

[opens bathroom door]

 **Maizono:** [is dead]

 **Naegi:** [passes out]

[wakes up]

 **Naegi:** Where's Maizono?

 **Togami:** She dead as fuck.

 **Naegi:** That Yogi Bear reject killed her!

 **Monokuma:** No I didn't.

 **Fujisaki:** Then who did?

 **Monokuma:** ~~Leon~~. One of you.

[students gasp]

 **Monokuma:** Really? You didn't see that coming?

 **Togami:** So shouldn't they have graduated?

 **Monokuma:** Nope. They gotta get away with it or die.

 **Junko:** I'm not playing this. I quit.

 **Monokuma:** You have to play, Muku--I mean, Junko!

 **Junko:** Screw you! 

[steps on him]

 **Monokuma:** Save me, spears!

[spears emerge]

 **Junko:** Oh look at that. I've been impaled.

[drops dead]

 **Naegi:** Wow. I guess that's the last time we'll ever see her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kirigiri:** Let's investigate!

 **Celeste:** She was found in Makoto's room.

 **Naegi:** I didn't do it.

 **Mondo:** Yes you did.

 **Naegi:** No!

 **Togami:** Prove it.

 **Naegi:**.......I can't.

 **Togami:** Too bad. 

[searching and searching and investigating]

 **Monokuma:** Trial time!

 **Fukawa:** Naegi did it!

 **Naegi:** No, I didn't.

 **Kirigiri:** Why would he have to break down his own door?

 **Asahina:** How did the killer get in?

 **Hifumi:** She let him in.

 **Naegi:** Why?

 **Togami:** She wanted to frame you for murder.

 **Naegi:** THAT'S NOT TRUE.

 **Togami:** Why was she the Ultimate Backstabbing Bitch then?

 **Naegi:** I thought it was for aesthetic reasons. 

 **Leon:** I guess we're done for.

 **Naegi:** PSYCH! It was Leon.

 **Leon:** You can't prove it was me.

[they vote]

 **Monokuma:** So, yeah, it was Leon.

 **Leon:** She was trying to kill me!

 **Monokuma:** But you're still gonna die.

[ _You Spin Me Right Round_ plays as the camera spins around Leon getting pummeled.]

 **Monokuma:** Wow. That was great!

 **Students:** NO IT WASN'T.

 **Naegi:** At least this won't happen again.

[End of Chapter 1]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Ishiwada is my Danganronpa OTP.

**Chapter 2:**

**[INSERT KAWAII MONOKUMA MUSIC VIDEO]**

**[LATER]**

**Monokuma:** [to the tune of "A Whole New World."] I can show you the world; here's the second floor of Hope's Peak. 

 **Hifumi:** Oh, hey. A library! Look at all of this smut----I mean, classic literature!

 **Asahina:** Let's work together! 

 **Togami:** We tried that, someone got killed.

 **Asahina:** I'm sure there are civil people among us!

 **Togami:** Bitch, where?

 **Fujisaki:** I don't wanna kill anyone!

 **Togami:** This is as much your fault as the rest of ours.

 **Mondo:** Leave the cinnamon roll alone.

 **Togami:** Bug off, narwhal.

 **Asahina:** I think we should go swimming!

 **Fujisaki:** Uhhhh.

 **Asahina:** [sees machine gun] Never mind!

[later]

 **Fukawa:** [heavy breathing]

 **Togami:** Ew. Bitch, you stink. Go take a shower.

 **Naegi:** Fukawa, I wouldn't take what he says---

 **Fukawa:** Being insulted by affluent prodigies turn me on! He is now my senpai! [mad giggling]

[later]

 **Ishimaru:** NAEGI, PLEASE TELL MONDO THAT HE NEEDS SELF-CONTROL.

 **Mondo:** Well, you need volume control!

 **Ishimaru:** YOU WANNA TAKE THIS TO THE SAUNA?

 **Mondo:** We'll see who can stand the Devil's Nutsack!

[later]

 **Naegi:** Guys, you're shriveling up. Why don't we call it even and---?

 **Mondo and Ishimaru:** NO!

[the next day]

 **Naegi:** What happened?

 **Mondo:** We're now best buds.

 **Ishimaru:** YES. WE ARE NOW GREAT FRIENDS. 

 **Mondo:** Great chums!

 **Ishimaru:** GOOD OLD PALS!

 **Mondo:** Close comrades!

 **Ishimaru:** INTIMATE COMPANIONS!

 **Togami:** What?

 **Ishimaru:** NOTHING!

 **Asahina:** They're totally gay for each other.

[later]

 **Monokuma:** Okay, so now I have your secrets. YEET! [yeets secrets at the Ultimates]

If someone's not dead in 24 hours, those'll go public.

 **Hifumi:** [worried] Did he find out about the Princess Piggles smut hidden under my bed?

 **Monokuma:** What?

 **Hifumi:** [quickly] Nothing!

[the next day]

 **Monokuma:** Good news! Someone died!

 **Togami:** Naegi, come with me. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Naegi:** Uhhhhhhh.

 **Togami:** Oh shoot. I meant to type please.

 **Naegi:** We're talking face-to-face.

[later]

[they enter the girls' locker room]

 **Fujisaki:** [is dead]

 **Naegi:** [is shook]

 **Togami:** Hey look. "Blood Bath Fever." Follow me.

[at the library]

 **Togami:** It was Genocider Syo.

 **Naegi:** Bitch, where?

 **Asahina:** Hey, Togami. Fukawa wants to see you.

 **Togami:** What is it, bitch?

 **Fukawa:** Nevermind. I'm totally fine. 

[searching and searching and investigating]

 **Monokuma:** Let's go. Trial time!

 **Togami:** Genocider Syo killed her.

 **Celeste:** One of us is a serial killer?

 **Togami:** It's Toko.

 **Naegi:** Yeah. She has Dissociative Identity Disorder.

 **Fukawa:** I came out here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now.

[faints]

 **Genocider Syo:** Hey bitches! Yup. I'm a serial killer, but I didn't kill whats-her-face. I don't kill chicks, only dicks. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Naegi:** Togami knew all about Genocider Syo. 

 **Ishimaru:** IT WAS YOU.

 **Togami:** Bitch, prove it.

 **Naegi:** Why's he so calm? Wait. What if it wasn't in the girls' locker room?

 **Kirigiri:** Only a boy could've killed Fujisaki. Oh, by the way, Fujisaki was a dude.

 **Genocider Syo:** He was a crossdresser? Oh. My. God. #sohawt ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Naegi:** Hey. Togami acted surprise at that. He's not the killer, even though he could've easily acted that surprise.

 **Togami:** I did set it up to look like Syo did it. But let's find the real killer.

 **Celeste:** I saw him before he died. He had a jersey in his bag.

 **Ishimaru:** THE COLOR OF HIS JERSEY PROBABLY MATCHES THAT OF HIS KILLER.

 **Mondo:** I'm off-the-hook then.

 **Ishimaru:** HOE, DON'T DO IT.

 **Mondo:** I didn't pick a blue jersey.

 **Ishimaru:** OH MY GOD. 

 **Celeste:** When did I say it was blue? Just now. By the way, it was blue.

 **Kirigiri:** You've dug your grave.

 **Ishimaru:** NO. HE DIDN'T.

 **Kirigiri:** Are you really trying to defend your boyfriend?

 **Ishimaru:** YES.

 **Asahina:** Called it.

 **Ishimaru:** WAIT. I MISUNDERSTOOD. YOU SAID BOYFRIEND. I THOUGHT YOU SAID BEST FRIEND. MONDO IS MY BEST FRIEND. 

 **Mondo:** You bastard! You lying bastard! This man is gay AND European. And neither's a disgrace.

 **Ishimaru:** I'm straight and Japanese.

 **Mondo:** You weren't last night. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Ishimaru:**...........

 **Mondo:** Anyway, yes, I did it. 

 **Ishimaru:**............

 **Mondo:** And Ishimaru.

 **Ishimaru:** THAT WAS BETWEEN US. AND WAIT NO!

[they vote]

 **Monokuma:** Yup. It was the Ultimate Gay Biker. BTW. The Cinnamon Roll Chihiro was too moe. Oh, and Mondo killed his brother.

 **Mondo:** I killed the moe cinnamon roll in a jealous rage.

 **Monokuma:** Time for you to die.

 **Ishimaru:** SENPAI NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[ _Gay or European_ plays during the execution]

 **Monokuma:** Hey! I can't believe it's not Mondo!

**Naegi:**

**Asahina:**

**Ishimaru:**

**Celeste:**

**Hifumi:**

**Togami:**

**Fukawa:**

**Sakura:**

**Hagakure:**

**Monokuma:** What? Too soon?

 **Naegi:** Okay, NOW no one else will die.

[to be continued]

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste was best girl.

**Chapter 3:**

**Asahina:** [crying] Wow. Things really suck. I'm gonna go eat my feelings.

 **Asahina:** What's that ominous green light?

 **Alter Ego:** Hello Neighbor!

 **Asahina:** [screams]

[the next day]

 **Monokuma:** Here's the third floor. Enjoy.

 **Celeste:** Oh look. A pretty camera. 

 **Hagakure:** Hehe. Bewbz.

 **Hifumi:** [squeals] I can make my own anime hentai with this art supplies!

 **Naegi:** Ishimaru's catatonic. That execution really fucked him up.

 **Monokuma:** Hey, bitches! Get your asses to the gym!

[at gym]

 **Monokuma:** You can get ten million dollars if you graduate!

 **Fukawa:** Money?

 **Sakura:** I'm not gonna kill for money!

 **Asahina:** Hey by the way, I saw Fujisaki's ghost last night.

[later]

 **Kirigiri:** It's just a computer program. 

 **Alter Ego:** Hi! Where's my master?

 **Kirigiri:** Dead.

 **Alter Ego:** Oh.

 **Ishimaru:** I WISH I COULD'VE STOPPED HIM.

 **Alter Ego as Mondo:** Don't blame yourself. When you die, we're gonna get married.

 **Ishimaru:** IT SOUNDS JUST LIKE HIM. I AM NOW GOING SUPER SAIYAN!

[Your ISHIMARU is evolving! It has become an ISHITO!]

**Ishito:** _ **I AM SUPER COOL! NOW I WILL YELL AND NARUTO RUN!** _

**Naegi:** Well, I guess that helped.

 **Alter Ego:** Look at this photograph. Every time I do it makes me laugh.

[les gasps]

 **Celeste:** I know they say 'pics or it never happened,' but I don't think this ever happened.

 **Asahina:** Maybe they're not really dead.

 **Celeste:** Bitch, where?

[the next day]

 **Hifumi:** Please don't take Alter Ego away! I ~~'m hardcore crushing on him~~ have finally found someone who's interested to hear what I talk about. Also I'm very socially awkward. 

 **Ishito:** _ **T H I S  S A U N A  I S  A M A Z E B A L L S ! ! ! !**_   ** _By the way, Alter Ego's mine!_**

 **Hifumi:** No, he's my ~~boy~~ friend!

 **Kirigiri:** That's it! No one's allowed to use it without permission!

[later]

 **Naegi:** What happened?

 **Kirigiri:** Someone took Alter Ego.

**Hifumi and Ishito, pointing at each other: _HE DID IT!_**

**Kirigiri:** Nope. Alter Ego shrieks within 5 feet of you two. 

[the next day]

 **Celeste:** [is out cold]

 **Asahina:** Oh no!

 **Sakura:** Who do I need to punch?

 **Celeste:** I don't know, but they struck me with justice. I mean, its first hammer.

 **Hifumi:** I was attacked by a robot.

 **Togami:** Stop being cute.

 **Celeste:** No, he's being true. It was a robot. Look at this photograph.

 **Togami:** Huh. Well, what do ya know?

 **Hifumi:** I'm gonna go rest in the nurse's office. 

[later] 

 **Celeste:** [banshee death scream of death]

 **Celeste:** He attacked me again. 

 **Naegi:** What about Hifumi?

[at the nurse's office]

 **Hifumi:** [is dead]

**Ishimaru: [IS DEAD]**

**Naegi:** A double murder?

 **Celeste:** Yamada's gone.

[at le nurse's office]

 **Naegi:** The body's gone!

 **Celeste:** We're all gonna die, but not as soon as those guys.

[at the art supply room]

 **Hifumi:** [is kinda dead?]

 **Asahina:** Who did it?

 **Hifumi:** Yasuhiro. [dies]

 **Naegi:** Where's  ~~my~~ ~~waifu?~~ Kirigiri?

 **Kirigiri:** You need to come see this.

[reveals robo-justice]

 **Hagakure:** Dude, what did I smoke?

 **Togami:** So it was you.

 **Hagakure:** It wasn't me!

 **Kirigiri:** Let's investigate.

[searching and searching and investigating]

 **Monokuma:** Trial time!

 **Asahina:** It was Hagakure!

 **Naegi:** No. The costume doesn't bend at the waist.

 **Celeste:** It's probably Kirigiri.

 **Kirigiri:** Yamada moved himself.

 **Naegi:** He was an accomplice.

 **Monokuma:** Time to vote!

 **Asahina:** What now?

 **Naegi:** Think!

_**Celeste:** We're all gonna die, but not as soon as those guys._

**Naegi:** Celeste, what was that arbitrary and forgettable sentence you said in the nurse's office?

 **Celeste:** We're all gonna die, but not as soon as those guys. Was that what you meant?

 **Naegi:** How did you know Ishimaru was dead?

 **Celeste:**.............Internet. 

 **Naegi:** You killed them!

 **Celeste:** NO YOU FUCKBRAIN I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE. IT WAS YASUHIRO.

 **Naegi:** What's your real name?

 **Celeste:** I TOLD YOU! IT'S CELESTIA LUDENBERG. THAT'S THE TRUTH UNLESS YOU'VE GOT PROOF OTHERWISE----!

 **Naegi:** Let me see your digital notebook.

 **Celeste:** At least buy me dinner first, creep.

 **Naegi:** Your student notebook displays your full name. Show me yours.

 **Celeste:** Uhhhhhhhhh. I can't.

 **Naegi:** Then you're the culprit.

 **Celeste:** Okay fine. Let's vote.

[they vote]

 **Monokuma:** It was Celestia Ludenberg. Or should I say Taeko Yasuhiro?

 **Naegi:** Why did you kill them?

 **Celeste:** I had to get out of there.

 **Hagakure:** But what about adapting and living in harmony and---?

 **Celeste:** FUCK HARMONY! THAT WAS ALL BULLSHIT! I WAS FUCKING DYING HERE CUZ I WANNA LIVE IN A EUROPEAN CASTLE WITH VAMPIRE BUTLERS.

 **Genocider Syo:** #sohawt ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 **Asahina:** You're not scared?

 **Celeste:** No. I'm scared as fuck, but I'm gonna reincarnate as Marie Antoinette.

 **Hagakure:** You sure you wanna get executed again?

 **Celeste:** Here's a key. Take care.

 **Monokuma:** Time for her to die.

[ _Girl on Fire_ plays until the firetruck appears. The track switches to  _Wrecking Ball_ ]

 **Kirigiri:** Oh hey. It's Alter Ego. 

 **Naegi:** Why do you keep running off?

 **Kirigiri:** None of your damn business.

 **Naegi:** I wanna help.

 **Kirigiri:** Fine. Go to this place.

[at that place]

 **Naegi:** 'You must not leave this place.'

 **Masked Figure:** I'm gonna knock you out now.

[later]

 **Naegi:** [wakes up] It's all gone?

[goes to gym]

 **Naegi:** WTF, Sakura?

 **Sakura:** I'm done with your BS.

 **Monokuma:** If you don't obey me, the hostages get it.

 **Naegi:** Holy shit! She's the mole? Well, hopefully she doesn't kill anyone. I'm sure no one will die NOW.

[to be continued]

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Justice4BuffMom

**_Previously on "Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc:"_ **

**Sakura:** I'm done with this bullcrap. You're going down, Yogi Bot!

 **Monokuma:** Okay, but if I die, so do the hostages.

 **Naegi:** Ohmigod. Buff Mom's the mole?

**Chapter 4:**

**Monokuma:** Here's the fourth floor. 

 **Naegi:** Oh hey, more rooms.

 **Sakura:** Look, I found poison. This will definitely not be an important plot device.

 **Kirigiri:** Generic Ahoge Protagonist, did you find the place?

 **Naegi:** Yeah, but then I went night-night thanks to a masked douchebag who hit me upside the head. Oh, and they took everything.

 **Kirigiri:** Are you keeping secrets?

 **Naegi:** Uhhhhhhh............no.

**Kirigiri:**

**Naegi:** Okayfineiampleasedontbemad.

 **Kirigiri:** You're a hypocrite! Fuck you!

[later]

 **Hagakure:** Hey, Buff Mom. Wanna break down the doors to the teacher's lounge?

 **Monokuma:** That's against the rules.

 **Hagakure:** Since when's THAT been a rule?

 **Monokuma:** Since right now.

 **Asahina:** We still have Digital Cinnamon Roll.

[later]

 **Alter-Ego:** Hey, my dudes! So this place was supposed to isolate students, potentially for the rest of their lives.

 **Sakura:** We're going through the same thing!

 **Naegi:** But why?

 **Alter-Ego:** Too much despair. Oh and by the way, the principal came up with this.

 **Kirigiri:** Okay, that sounds fake, but okay. I'll go find him. 

 **Alter-Ego:** Found another photograph. This one also makes me laugh.

 **Monokuma:** Gym time!

[later]

 **Monokuma:** So there's a mole amongst y'all. And it's Buff Mom. 

 **Hagakure:** No way dude.

 **Togami:** I knew there was a mole. But no one listens to Togami. 

 **Asahina:** Hey back off! It's a lie! Uso dayo!

 **Sakura:** No he's right.

 **Togami:** I don't trust you now.

 **Kirigiri:** You don't like feelings?

 **Togami:** What are feelings?

 **Kirigiri:** Careful.

* * *

 

[the next day]

 **Naegi:** [walks out of room]

 **Genocider:** I'mma cut a swimmer bitch!

 **Naegi:** Hina! Let's go to the nurse's.

[later]

 **Naegi:** Tis but a scratch. Why were you fighting?

 **Asahina:** She was dissing my Buff Mom bestie!

[SAKURA busts in]

 **Sakura:** Sweet baby child Asahina, who hurt you????

 **Asahina:** [smiling] It's okay. 

[SAKURA glares at HAGAKURE]

 **Hagakure:** [frightened] It was Scissor McGee!

 **Sakura:** This is all my fault. My sweet angel baby was hurt cuz of what I did. It's [LEMONGRAB VOICE AS SHE GLOWS] UNACCEPTABLE!!!!!!

 **Hagakure:** [yeets on out] Everyone hide! The ogre's gone super saiyan!

 **Kirigiri:** What the hell?

 **Sakura:** [chill] Nevermind. I'm just gonna have a chat with her.

[SAKURA and ASAHINA leave]

 **Naegi:** You still mad, bruh?

 **Kirigiri:**........

 **Naegi:** So we cool?

 **Kirigiri:** You knew about Buff Mom being the mole. You just didn't wanna let it slip without proof. Logically, I'm cool with it. But I'm still insulted cuz you think I'm not trustworthy. But never mind. Virtual Cinnamon Roll wants to talk.

* * *

 

 **Alter-Ego:** Yay! I have friends! Anyway, I need you to get me hooked to the network of this death school so I can get you out.

 **Kirigiri:** The mastermind will know.

 **Alter-Ego:** I don't give a flipping hard drive! Y'all make me feel brave.

 **Kirigiri:** Seems legit. 

 **Naegi:** I'll get him connected.

[later]

 **Naegi:** You good?

 **Alter-Ego:** Yep. Leave it to me.

 **Naegi:** We're gonna get out, friend.

 **Alter-Ego:** You just reaffirmed I have friends!

* * *

 

[NAEGI sits in the laundry room.]

 **Naegi:** Everyone's taking this differently. Let's just hope it's not drastic.

 **Kirigiri:** Naegi, this shit be crazy.

[they run to the game room]

 **Asahina:** I can't get in! Buff Mom's in there!

[NAEGI breaks glass and opens door] 

 **Sakura:** [is dead]

 **Monokuma:** Time to investigate. 

 **Kirigiri:** This was inevitable, but then again so is death in itself.

 **Asahina:** I'm gonna get the  ~~backstabbing bitches~~ others. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Not hiding anything suspicious.

 **Kirigiri:** I feel like I worked with corpses before.

 **Naegi:** What?

 **Kirigiri:** I said this murder was behind a locked door.

 **Naegi:** Okay?

[the others returned]

 **Asahina:** One of these three killed Buff Mom! She wanted to meet with them. 

* * *

**Monokuma:** Trial time!

 **Asahina:** It was one of those three! 

 **Togami:** Bitch, I didn't even go.

 **Hagakure:** Neither did I.

 **Fukawa:** You got a clone then? I saw you. I was stalking from in a locker. She was saying some shit and them you hit her with a bottle and tried to frame me. And then, I blacked out.

 **Genocider:** Oh yeah, I clocked her.

 **Asahina:** Let's vote. Come on!

 **Naegi:** Then why was she in the chair?

 **Togami:** Look what I found.

 **Naegi:** The not-plot-device poison Sakura found earlier?

[TOGAMI drinks it]

 **Genocider:** OHMYGOD! I GOT ME A LADY BONER. YOU'RE ALMOST AS PSYCHO AS ME, IF NOT MORE!

 **Kirigiri:** This is just protein powder.

 **Togami:** Someone switched out the poison.

 **Asahina:** I did it.

 **Togami:** Gotcha bitch.

 **Naegi:** I don't buy it. The door was barred from the inside. 

 **Kirigiri:** And the protein cup's placed weirdly.

 **Naegi:** Meaning the poison was in the game room to begin with. 

 **Kirigiri:** And there was powder on her shoes. 

[It hits NAEGI]

 **Naegi:** Shit. She killed herself. And Asahina tried to cover it up. 

 **Asahina:** [crying] NO I KILLED HER!

 **Naegi:** **ENOUGH!** I'm sorry, but we have to face the facts.

[they vote]

 **Monokuma:** So yeah, this one was a suicide. Buff Mom killed herself. 

 **Asahina:** She gave me this suicide note.

 **Monokuma:** No, I made that. I took her real one. She wanted to stop this killing game. How meaningless.

 **Naegi:** Bitch, we're gonna stop you!

 **Togami:** I'm bored with this anyway.

 **Monokuma:** Well, we still have to punish SOMEONE. So I'll kill something else.

[ALTER-EGO has left the chat room]

 **Asahina:** I'm sorry I tried to kill us all.

 **Togami:** YOUR ACTIONS ARE A DISGRACE! But understandable under the circumstances.

 **Asahina:** Thanks.

 **Genocider:** You flirtin' with my man-hoe, hoe?

 **Asahina:** I want nothing to do with him.

 **Togami:** [shocked] I showed you human emotion!

* * *

[middle of the night]

 **Kirigiri:** Wake up bitch. Computer lab, 4th floor.

[later]

 **Naegi:** It's locked. 

 **Monokuma:** Why are you up?

 **Kirigiri:** What up fuckers?

 **Monokuma:** GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!

 **Kirigiri:** Very well. Naegi, follow me. 

[later]

 **Kirigiri:** There's another bitch hiding in this school. Her name is Mukuro Ikusaba and her talent is Despair.

 **Naegi:** For real? Well, now that Buff Mom left a will, no one's gonna kill for sure, right?

[To be continued] 

 


End file.
